


I Don't Care As Long As You Sing

by sdwolfpup



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ray, it's all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care As Long As You Sing

**Song:** Beatsteaks, "I Don't Care As Long As You Sing"  
**Spoilers:** Seasons 1/2

 

**Download:** [DivX AVI (40 MB)](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/IDCALAYS-new.zip) (right click, save target as to download)

Stream at [Youtube](https://youtu.be/u7SrW4VJ3MA) or here: 

Lyrics  
And I don't care as long as you sing  
And I don't care as long as we swing  
And I don't care as long as you sing

I get everything right and I want you too  
I get everything right, I'm not playing rude  
I get everything right, get up and swing  
You make me sing

So here we go it doesn't pay and you protect me no more  
When I get up I break it down I'll double back and for sure  
I go back to zero  
Get up!

I swallow a lot if the pressure is up  
and the feeling I've got is  
I'm not gonna stop  
we are back in the early morning  
Back in the early morning

So here we go it doesn't pay and you protect me no more  
When I get up I break it down I'll double back and for sure  
I go back to zero

And I don't care as long as you sing  
And I don't care as long as we swing  
And I don't care as long as you sing  
Get up!

So here we go it doesn't pay and you won't protect me no more  
When I get up I break it down I'll double back and for sure  
I go back to zero

I get everything right and I want you too  
I get everything right, I'm not playing rude  
I get everything right, get up and swing

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to greensilver for beta; not just astute, but also supportive at a time when I really needed it. Special thanks to renenet and jarrow for the wonderful pep-talk that got my vidding cylinders firing again and let me finish this. And thanks to renenet, fan_eunice, and pipsqueaky for the squee, which is more helpful than I can say!


End file.
